


Mientras creías que era tu sueño imposible

by Muticia (Shigella)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigella/pseuds/Muticia
Summary: Un policía novato no cumple una orden mafiosa y esto le va a cambiar la vida sin querer.





	1. Génesis

Oswald  Cobblepot pensaba más de lo acostumbrado en su relación con Jim Gordon, lo sentía su amigo la persona en quien confiar, era un ser previsible al punto de saber que no sería capaz de matarlo en el muelle pero de todos modos sus sospechas podrían fallar y hubiera sido comida de peces; por lo que un nuevo sentimiento surgía, un agradecimiento eterno por su determinación, por su elección de dejarlo vivir. Recordaba ahora las palabras que salieron de su boca en ese momento de desesperación: “seré tu siervo por siempre!”, sabía que prometer a Gordon ser su soplón no hacía más que empeorar las cosas y también sentía que a Gordon poco le importaba tenerlo de siervo para sí, entonces porqué lo dejó con vida?

La respuesta fácil sería que Gordon lo hubiera hecho igual con cualquiera, o tal vez no lo consideraba más que una lacra en ese momento, una persona débil que se encontró en un mal momento pagando el error de otros.

Sus pensamientos hacia ese hecho puntual lo asaltaban en cualquier momento, recordaba cada detalle del recorrido por el muelle, recordaba cada gesto de la cara de Jim en primer plano, cada expresión de sus ojos ( no solo estaba furioso por la situación, estaba desesperado! Por lo que pudiera pasarle a Bárbara, estaba confundido pensando a mil por hora qué hacer! Protegerla, protegerse? O seguir sus convicciones? )y algo hizo que la balanza se inclinara a favor de Oswald.

Cobblepot dijo tantas cosas en ese pequeño tramo del muelle que cruzar tablón por tablón le dio tiempo a pintar un panorama que a Jim le abrió los ojos, esos ojos azules sin pupilas casi, clavados en los suyos de hielo. Recordaba sus ojos con tanto detalle que sus memorias se perdían en ellos sin saber cómo o porque. Podía concentrarse en ese momento en el que sentía todavía la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba de la camisa, su mano empuñando el arma con tanto poder!! Su vida estaba en sus manos…

Tenía que verlo, luego de eso tenía que verlo otra vez; su amigo, no… su salvador tenía que saber que estaba bien y que seguía vivo!!

Pasó unos días pensando cómo podía abordarlo, tal vez en la calle podría ser un problema, podría estar con Bullock, con Bárbara o con compañeros; que lo viera Bárbara era el menor de los problemas, Cobblepot sabía mentir y mentía bien si era necesario.

En la casa de su madre donde ahora se escondía hasta encontrar la oportunidad de volver como el ave Fénix, planeaba paso por paso cómo mostrarle a Jim que seguiría en su vida y que lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba!!!

Jim Gordon no tenia momento de paz; estaba tratando de entender el engranaje de la sociedad de Gotham, el único que parecía fuera de peligro era Bullock, él había entendido las reglas, la tenía clara, no daba paso en falso pero tampoco era un buen policía, no era un ejemplo, no era ejemplo de nada.

Gordon pasaba por momentos de estrés, pero no podía irse de esa ciudad sin haber luchado por sus ideales, sin darle batalla; aunque los problemas al principio surgían con cuenta gotas, el hecho de haber salvado a Cobblepot e ir en contra de la orden dada le daba cierta seguridad de saber que podía manejarlo a su modo, y que tal vez le parecía peor de lo que en realidad era, eso pensaba hasta esa noche.

Cuando vio a Cobblepot parado en la puerta de su casa frente a su pareja entendió la situación de un modo muy claro, él parado ahí junto a ella se veía igual que una bomba a punto de estallar justo al lado de todo lo bueno que tenía en su vida, el estrés volvió de repente como un puño que golpea en el plexo y te deja sin aire.

Luego de poner excusas para salir a hablar en el callejón de junto, Jim se encuentra con sentimientos encontrados. Solo por una fracción de segundo sintió alivio de verlo vivo! No se había ahogado, si bien no lo había disparado tampoco se habría ahogado por su culpa. Y por otra parte se sintió perseguido y amenazado por ése lastre como un fan que se obsesiona. Tuvo la sensación de que no iba a ser la primera vez que lo iba a ver rondando cerca y su cabeza rodaría si lo supieran los capos mafia del lugar.

Jim se detuvo unos segundos a escucharlo solo con el ánimo de demostrar seguridad y para retrucarle todo lo que dijera, solo quería taparle la boca con sus palabras.

Cada tanto un reflejo iluminaba la cara de Cobblepot, mostrando a un ser desesperado, nervioso pero tan seguro de si mismo!.

Algo en su cabeza le obligó a escuchar cada palabra, a memorizar cada frase, le estaba dando pistas y aclarando las cosas ese ser insignificante que parecía tan indeseado por todos; ni siquiera intuía que Oswald terminaría siendo tan importante en su vida pero frustración tras frustración, en cada punto de la historia ,primero con su novia, luego con sus compañeros, con los políticos , con cada mujer que lo atraía, cada golpe en su trabajo, cada momento de absoluta soledad… en cada uno de ellos había alguien que era continuo en su vida, siempre estaba ahí esperando que él lo necesitara, que aunque sea por interés lo fuera a ver y se sentara con él a la mesa un rato para hablar de algo que de alguna forma le resolviera la vida.


	2. La soledad no es la mejor compañía?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon se da cuenta que sus fracasos sentimentales pueden tener un porqué que nunca hubiera sospechado!

Jim ya se había dado cuenta de la forma especial en que lo veía Oswald, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta! Él se lo hacía notar en cada instante, era su salvador, su único amigo, el que lo escucha, el que lo necesita; Oswald sentía un lazo de gratitud del uno al otro , un lazo que no se rompería tan fácil ni tan pronto. Jim pensaba en todo  esto cada vez que lo veía, la cara del otro se iluminaba con una sonrisa que no le daba a nadie más; le ofrecía los mejores tragos de su boliche, hacía ir a todo aquel que perturbara sus charlas, era  la única persona que o alentaba, lo valoraba y lo tenía en un pedestal mientras el resto de Gotham intentaba sacárselo de en medio.

En la soledad de su departamento Jim no puede dormir escuchando el segundero del reloj de la pieza, apenas falta un par de horas para levantarse, ponerse su armadura y salir a batallar contra el mundo!.

En eso suena el teléfono, era la persona menos esperada  diciéndole que todo se estaba yendo por la borda, que su vida era un asco y sintió en ese momento un profundo deseo de ser contenido, de refugiarse en alguna parte pero no tenía amigos, así como Bullock era un viejo compañero pero no era una persona abierta que lo apoyara en todo.

La vida se tornaba obscura para Jim, a la vez que parecía que le sonreía a Oswald.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, mucho! Jim con toda su moral no estaba logrando nada de lo que quería y Oswald con toda su manipulación, mentiras y abusos de poder lo tenía todo! ( creía Jim). Pero también veía en Oswald un ser al que no quiere nadie, con enemigos a cada paso, con la incertidumbre de vivir o morir cada día sobre su cabeza, cómo podía levantarse cada día y vivir con ese peso en la espalda? Como podía dormir tranquilo mientras que él mismo no podía?

 

 

Ésta no era una visita común, Jim estaba borracho con una botella en la mano, se sostiene sobre el marco de la puerta y apenas puede Oswald dar un paso hacia adelante para sostenerlo cuando sale a abrirle, no puede pero Jim se reincorpora y pasa al instante sin pedir permiso.

Jim sabía que él estaba sin custodia, así que estaban solos, era la casa que Cobblepot usaba como retiro, no había nada allí, el mismo Oswald le había dado la dirección para que Jim pudiera “esconderse” en un lugar seguro.

  * Jim! Tengo una cita, Jim me escuchas? Dime que estás en apuros o lamentablemente tendrás que irte …



Qué estaba escuchando Jim? Que la única vez que se rebajaba a buscarlo pidiendo una mano amiga éste se la niega? Que después de tantos años y tantas cosas que pasaron en Gotham y entre ellos no contaban porque tenía una cita?

Jim imaginó que tal vez estaba teniendo una cena con alguna dama de la alta sociedad porque no? Le causaba risa pensar que siempre creyó que Oswald no tendría citas con  ninguna de las mujeres de la ciudad! Quién podría mirarlo con ojos interesados si a la vista no era más que un ser  débil y desagradable!

Jim pensaba, mientras recorría con la vista el salón, qué tipo de mujer querría estar con él? Tal vez era mentira! Pero para lo único que abrió la boca fue para preguntarle si era un asunto de negocios.

  * No Jim! Nada de eso en esta casa! Los negocios se quedan afuera, acá solo intimidad, refugio y buena compañía!
  * Entiendo! Buena compañía! ( decía Jim con los párpados caídos y tambaleándose)
  * Jim no te veo en tus cabales, podrías quedarte pero realmente necesito estar a solas con esta persona, se que somos amigos solo para cuando estás en peligro y no creo que lo estés ahora! ( se lo dice con su típica sonrisa forzada y hablándole entre dientes)
  * Quién sabe? No estoy seguro ni de mi mismo ahora…
  * Todo pasará, descansa bien y mañana veras ´todo con otros ojos..
  * Pero es que no quiero volver!



Jim pasa igual, empuja con su hombro a Oswald a un costado, a lo que el otro no pone resistencia, Jim puede ver que la mesa esta´ preparada para dos, por alguna razón se le hace un nudo en la garganta, se siente más solo aún.   Tiene una extraña sensación de abandono, traga saliva y empieza  darse cuenta que la devoción de Oswald no era exclusiva para él, que ni para ese pequeño matón de mala muerte él era indispensable, necesario… que el  tenia vida propia y que si un día se iba de Gotham no estaría más parado junto a su puerta como tantas veces, disponible para él, disponible para ayudarlo, si encontraba a alguien a quién amar él desaparecería de su vida!

Qué estaba sintiendo acaso ,celos? Jim se desploma en el sofá, se toma con las dos manos la cabeza y mira al piso, se refriega los ojos mientras Oswald lo mira parado junto a la puerta

  * Es serio Jim, solo tienes una borrachera, como las que debes tener todos los fines de semana con tus compañeros! Ella ya está por llegar, no quiero que estés aquí, le dije que estaríamos solos!



Ella? Jim pensaba .. Trataba de pensar con claridad…

  * Entiendo, asuntos de negocios?
  * No Jim! Una cita!!! Si quieres lo pongo en un letrero!! Es que no te estás dando cuenta? Refugio privado, cena para dos…( hace ademanes con las manos y voltea los ojos) igual a…. “cita”! ( se ríe) difícil de creer? Hasta para mí!!!
  * Y como se llama ella?
  * Bueno Jim , no es parte de tu harén si te interesa saberlo.



Oswald hace un gesto a Jim con las manos para que se levante y se vaya, mira el reloj de la pared nerviosamente y le hace gestos con los ojos mirando hacia la puerta que esta´ abierta  ahora.     

Gordon cree que es mentira, tal vez Oswald no lo quiere ahí luego de sacarle la custodia de Martín, solo puede ser su tutor sin visitas, se consideró que  estar junto a él lo haría correr peligros como los que ya había pasado; y en eso que su mente empieza a callarse siente curiosidad por ver quién es? Si es cierto quién podía ser? Accede a irse, mientras Cobblepot se deshace en disculpas con toda su cháchara y palabrería hueca, pero Jim ya no lo escucha, está arto de escucharlo! Hoy quería que Oswald lo escuchara a él, no por ayuda ni favores solo por escuchar!

Gordon sale de la casa, camina unos pasos más erguido que antes, Oswald ve que puede caminar sin caerse de borracho y cierra la puerta tras él; pero Jim se esconde detrás´ de una columna y ve llegar un taxi, de él baja una mujer joven de aspecto normal y ordinario, usando lentes y un bastón blanco; Jim piensa que solo así Penguin tendría una cita, la muchacha es ciega!

Jim sube al auto pero no arranca, Oswald lo ve y lo sabe pero lo deja observar tranquilo.

 Gordon piensa si ella también le romperá´ el corazón como lo hizo Nygma ( ya se había regado la historia con diferentes matices pero todos la sabían, por eso era más extraño aún la visita de esa joven a su casa); Si bien Oswald no piensa en un romance por ahora quiere intentar estar con alguien a fin a  él, que a lo acepte tal cual es aunque sea por que no lo ve, a él o su fortuna, quiere sentir la sensación de ser escuchado por lo que es él sin que lo juzguen, lo envidien, o lo usen, ella era perfecta para experimentar un cariño que solo su madre le había podido dar un cariño incondicional y verdadero solo porque sí, solo por ser él.

Hola Casandra ¡bienvenida a mi hogar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald hace un intento desesperado por encajar en la vida de una buena persona pero los celos y envidia de alguien más le pone trabas.

Jim podía escuchar que desde la puerta Oswald hacía sus cumplidos,

    -Hoy he cocinado yo y voy a ser tu anfitrión para que estés a gusto, adelante por favor, espero que la cena que preparé sea de tu agrado

La voz se perdía a medida que ella pasaba y el cerraba la puerta; jim se apoyó sobre el soporta cabezas del asiento del auto y se quedó dormido viendo las tenues luces por las ventanas, la música de fondo saliendo de un fonógrafo, las risas de los dos y a Oswald hablando más que ella durante la cena! No le extrañaba eso en absoluto!!

Entre sueños imaginaba a Oswald en algún plan malvado y ella siendo víctima, luego el sueño empezó a ser más profundo y los veía riendo, sentados en la mesa tomados de la mano, sentía que todos estos años en los que creyó que Oswald tendría algún interés por él, algún interés sentimental, se están desvaneciendo y no sentía alivio por ello, al contrario! Se sentía traicionado!  Hasta abandonado como lo habían hecho sus parejas anteriores… con la excusa de quedarse  para auxiliar a Casandra si pasara algo, se quedó dormido hasta el otro día en el auto. Casandra había pasado la noche ahí, a la mañana se despedía tomando un taxi, por la hora que era seguro también había desayunado ahí, y a él ya le estaba haciendo ruido el estómago vació, ni siquiera había cenado la noche anterior.

En eso un hombre de Cobblepot se acerca al coche con un vaso descartable de café caliente y unas donas, golpea el vidrio y Gordon se sobre salta, mira el contenido de la bandeja que venía con un sobre, baja el vidrio de la ventana y toma el paquete, en el sobre decía “ buen día Jim” con la letra de Oswald.

Gordon tiene un nuevo entretenimiento ahora, buscar información de la dama, buscar lazos entre sus negocios y los de Cobblepot, pero no encuentra nada, ningún ilícito, ninguna deuda pendiente, ella ni siquiera es de la ciudad! Estaba de paseo, sola, sin relación con la ciudad que la retiene.

No solo tuvieron esa cena Casandra y Oswald, sino que hubo otras salidas nocturnas cuando nadie podía verlos como ser el museo que dejaron abierto solo para que Cobblepot y su compañera pudieran tenerlo para ellos solos con arte interactivo sobre los sentidos, también en la Ópera una función especial para ella que él pagó muy bien y una deliciosa catación de vinos… fue secreto para todos menos para Jim, como buen detective que es sabía cada paso que daban.

Esa mezcla de sentimientos inusuales para Jim, la envidia que le causaba verlos reír bajo las luces tenues de los jardines de la casa privada, verlos tomarse de la mano cuando se despedían con un beso en cada mejilla y preguntarse si pasaba algo más entre ellos, cuando ella quiera avanzar en la relación, cuando quiera pasar de la amistad, cuando ella quiera algo más intimo que haría Oswald? O sería él que sintiéndose  cómodo con esto lo iniciara?

Jim necesitaba estar más presente en la vida de Oswald, de mezclarlo en alguna investigación para trabajar a la par como hacen a veces, para tenerlo cerca usando todo lo que él sabe del bajo mundo; de alguna forma lo estaba perdiendo, perdiendo como contacto y hasta como “amigo”?

Jim notaba que Cobblepot estaba intentando una nueva vida, estaba metiéndose de a poco en un mundo de sentimientos nuevos y bellos hacia él, se estaba olvidando del desprecio de los otros, incluso del suyo al que había aprendido a soportar por la lealtad que le tenía luego de incidente en el muelle.

Jim se replanteó su vida, tantos fracasos amorosos no eran una señal? Todas ellas defraudadas, yéndose lejos de él cual peste! Pero solo Oswald siempre estaba ahí, con su eterna sonrisa cada vez que lo veía, con sus cuidados cuando le ofreció refugio sin importarle que invadiera su vida personal. Oswald habría dado todo de sí para él, hasta su libertad en un caso, pero él nunca le correspondió de la misma manera y ahora Cobblepot merecía una oportunidad, quién era él para estropearlo?

Pero Jim cual virus todo lo que toca lo estropea (como lo dijo Lee una vez en su cara), y esto se cruzó en su camino y no tardó mucho tiempo en que conociera a Casandra personalmente, aunque dejó ver que era una casualidad Oswald no opinó lo mismo cuando lo supo.

  * Hola Jim, viejo amigo! ( lo dice con los dientes apretados)
  * Sí que pasa? En que´ puedo ayudarte?
  * Lo sabes bien, no hace falta decirlo
  * No entiendo…
  * Vamos Jim! No te conforma salir con cada mujer de esta ciudad y ya tenías que meterte a fastidiar mi vida?
  * Sigo sin entender… además sobre fastidiar la vida de los demás tu sabes bastante!
  * Conociste a Casandra hace poco y no es “casualidad” o me equivoco?
  * A quién? Casandra?
  * Jim no quiero perder la paciencia solo te digo que no te metas en el baile equivocado!
  * Entiendo… ( Jim corta el teléfono).




	4. Deseo y decepción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald no puede más con todo lo que le pasa y pierde una oportunidad de seguir con sus meticulosos planes, sus emociones le vuelven a ganar la jugada.

Jim había conocido a Casandra siguiéndola, ella estaba esperando un taxi pero otro auto salpicó agua de la calle sobre ella y la había empapado! Nadie salió a ayudarla y Jim se presento´ con unos pañuelos descartables y le ofreció llevarla hasta la casa para que pudiera cambiarse, no le dijo que era policía pero ella era confiada  y aceptó.. En el auto de Jim dejo olvidado su pañuelo de cuello lo que hizo que Jim volviera al otro día al mismo lugar porque se había dado cuenta que el día del accidente con el agua Oswald y ella no se habían encontrado para su cita.

Ella para agradecerle tantas atenciones lo invito a tomar un café por cortesía, cosa que Jim aceptó tratando de descubrir cómo había hecho para entusiasmar tanto a Oswald. Pero tan entretenidos con la charla se hizo tarde para la cita y no le quedó otra a Casandra que contarle todo a él esperando que no se enojara por eso.

Cobblepot tuvo suerte de que ella no pudiera ver la expresión de su cara en ese momento, por más que se disculpó Oswald  empezó a hablarle de un modo más cortante, mas frio, ya no festejaba sus ocurrencias como antes y a medida que pasaban los días volvía a salir el tema de Jim y el pañuelo,  ella notó el cambio y empezó a sospechar de sus celos, pensando que él entonces  tenía verdaderos sentimientos de amor hacia ella  quiso saber más.

  * Oswald, tenemos que aclarar algo… quiero saber en qué punto está nuestra relación?



Él trago saliva, sabía lo que se venía y no podía reaccionar.

Ella se acercó a él, tomo su mano y se la llevó a la cara, le dio un beso en la palma y la dejó ahí para que Oswald siguiera la trayectoria que deseara. El se quedó inmóvil, mordiéndose los labios de rabia, de saber que ahora ella podría comparar sus atenciones, el trato de Jim con tanta educación y escuchándola atentamente, él era la segunda persona que conocía en Gotham.

Oswald sentía que debía apresurar el lento proceso que estaba logrando de integrarla a su vida despacio, paso a paso, ahora se sentía forzado a concretar algo de lo cual no estaba preparado “todavía”, le provocó un disgusto enorme sentirse apurado, forzado, en el compromiso de hacer algo de lo que quería disfrutar de a poco por ser su primera experiencia en la vida.

Maldecía a Jim por primera vez luego de sacarle la custodia de Martín pero hasta eso lo había entendido y aceptado por cuidar al niño; como una ola de lodo volvía a caer sobre él todo lo malo que había acumulado en esos años en su corazón y en su alma, el miedo a que ella se ofenda, lo ridiculice, lo compare, lo oprima, le exija, se vaya… la bronca por perder algo más en su vida, por ver que Jim hacía y deshacía sin pagar por nada delo que pasara en la vida de los otros y él seguro de que en cualquier momento le saltaría el impulso irracional de destruir todo y convertirse otra vez en el monstruo que todos dicen que él es.

Se imaginaba a Jim feliz de verlo solo, triste, despreciado; se imaginaba a Jim esperando que Casandra le diera la espalda si él no la aceptaba como ella esperaba y a Jim esperando con el auto en la puerta para llevársela lejos de él.

Oswald se contuvo como pudo, dejo su mano en la cara de ella, luego la bajó a su  hombro  siguió por su brazo hasta su mano, se sacó el anillo que llevaba puesto y se lo puso a ella en el dedo; querés saber cuál es nuestra situación Casandra? . Ella se emocionó al sentir el anillo deslizándose por su dedo, pero no era lo que pensaba…

      -Era de mi madre, quiero que lo conserves, no sé si estoy preparado para darte todo lo que mereces, tú decides si te vas o me das tiempo para dar el siguiente paso.

Casandra borró la sonrisa de su rostro, se quedó parada sosteniendo su mano, recorrió luego el brazo de Oswald buscando al final su cara, él tuvo el instinto de correrla unos centímetros evitando que  lo toque, cuando Casandra lo notó acercó su mano un poco más hasta alcanzarla, buscó sus labios e intentó darle un beso pero Oswald no le correspondió, parecía un novato que se queda temblando cuando lo toman por sorpresa, quedó sin reacción con los ojos cerrados esperando lo siguiente y aunque estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego el cuerpo no le respondía ; ella dio un paso atrás, le besó la mejilla, lo intentó por su cuello y aún sostenía la mano temblorosa, sentía que él no estaba cómodo y no iba a responder a aquellas demostraciones de deseo.

    -Tranquilo, solo disfrutemos el tiempo que me queda en la ciudad…

Se sacó el anillo, se lo dejó en la mano.

   -consérvalo, no quiero irme y llevarme un recuerdo tan valioso!

Cuando salió de la casa de Oswald, Casandra estaba llorando, Jim miraba desde el auto y pensó que Penguin le había hecho algo, lo llamó por teléfono  y le preguntó que había  pasado?

  * Jim! Qué haces vigilándome las 24hs?
  * Oswald voy a entrar así que no te resistas!! Vas a tener que darme explicaciones!
  * Lo último que me faltaba! Bien entra!



Una vez adentro Jim busca con la mirada signos de violencia y solo ve un par de tazas de té a medio tomar, unas mazas y la impresión de que todo estaba bien, excepto por Oswald, él estaba pálido con las orejas rojas y sudando como si hubiera atravesado el desierto .

Mientras tanto Casandra para un taxi que en realidad era un auto conducido por Víctor Zsasz , ahora operaba por su cuenta y lo tenían sumamente vigilado para que no formara parte de ninguna otra mafia; ya que muriendo la último Falcone y sabiendo la verdad sobre Sofía y la muerte de su padre y cómo fue manipulado por ella, consideraba que éste era “su” momento! Y  lo primero que quería hacer era desarmar los planes de Oswald sean cual fueren para debilitarlo.

  * Señorita, a dónde la llevo?
  * Si por favor, a la calle principal y el pasaje Kelly! Gracias.
  * Disculpe que me atreva a hacerle un comentario, pero no pude dejar de observar que salió de la mansión Cobblepot y usted está llorando..
  * Se nota tanto! Disculpe…
  * Dicen que es un matón y quiero saber si necesita ayuda…
  * Un matón? No se de que´ me habla?
  * Es el capo mafia que maneja esta ciudad! No lo sabía?
  * Usted se equivoca! Como puede decir eso de él?
  * Fue el alcalde de la ciudad, mantuvo a raya a los delincuentes cobrándoles por cada fechoría y actividades ilícitas, usted entonces no es de esta ciudad? Será que ese señor le ha estado engañando todo este tiempo que lo conoce…
  * No es así! Él es la persona más correcta, educada, sensible que conocí, si es una broma es de muy mal gusto!
  * Bueno, llegamos a destino, piense lo que le dije, pregunte a cualquiera ellos le dirán lo que es él… puede preguntárselo a Jim Gordon, es el comisionado .
  * Jim el comisionado? Sera´ que no fue casualidad encontrarlo y que me ayudara ese día? Será que esta´ detrás de Oswald?
  * Seguro que si señora, seguro que sí!
  * Necesito que me lleve con él por favor ¡necesito aclarar las cosas!
  * Claro señora ya la acerco y no se espante por lo que va a escuchar, y ya que estamos… deje que el viaje no se lo cobro… esto es gratis! ( Víctor esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en lo que podía pasar) .




	5. Otro Sacrificio de Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald y Jim dejan de lado sus corazas y se entienden el uno al otro por primera vez.

En la casa de Oswald Jim lo increpa con su peor cara.

  * Vi salir a esa mujer llorando! Quiero una explicación para eso!



Oswald le muestra el anillo que todavía tenía en la mano.

  * No lo quiso, no lo aceptó; era de mi madre y de todo lo que tengo lo siento más valioso que cualquier cosa, pero no lo quiso…
  * Y porque se fue llorando? ( decía Jim mientras estaba en shock viendo el anillo en la mano de la persona que ahora era tan importante para él).
  * Jim en serio? Tengo que contarte de mi vida privada ¿ qué quieres saber que ya no sepas? Que me besó y no pude corresponderle? Que me sentí impotente por no poder darle gusto? ( mientras lo explicaba se iba en ademanes con sus manos y expresiones faciales) ; que se me nota en cada poro el odio que me provoca que te hayas metido con ella obligándome a competir contigo por su atención?                        Jim dependo de esto! De cambiar mi vida para volver con Martín, para que lo tenga en casa y protegerlo como antes! Entendí los términos pero ya no hay con quién confrontar por el poder, y solo se me exige darle una familia completa y convencional no? Eso se me exige! No me basta con ser su tutor, y enviar bolsos de dinero para su educación y necesidades; debo armar una familia convencional Jim! Quiero que Martín tenga una familia! Ella es la indicada! Quién más se fijaría en mi? Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé pero ella que no solo es tan paciente conmigo, a ella le agrado! Cree en cada cosa que le digo, le gusta cada atención que le hago, ella que no me juzga como los demás…
  * No te juzga porque no sabe a quién tiene delante suyo! A un criminal…



Oswald cierra los ojos con furia! Luego afloja el rostro y pasa a la tristeza, a la desesperación.

                 -qué vas a hacer Jim? Sacarme la última oportunidad de ser feliz?

-ella no te va a hacer feliz!

-si logro que Martín esté conmigo ya no va a estar concentrada en mi, se ocupará del niño y yo no estaría presionado a corresponderle como ahora

-Oswald, porque no puedes corresponderle? Si es tan perfecta para ti, porque no?

-tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Jim! Tú lo sabes! No me hagas decirlo aquí y ahora…

-no hace falta, creo que lo sé… Nygma!

-Nygma? Jajajaaj.. que´ equivocado estás!; con el busqué no estar solo después de la muerte de mi madre, con él me sentía bien pero su  cariño no era el amor que necesitaba, luego supe que de su lado no lo había y eso lo dejó muy claro! Todavía tengo una cicatriz que me recuerda a cada rato que ahora podría estar muerto!  pero solo intentaba sacar un clavo con otro clavo y todo salió peor de lo que creía

-un clavo? Y quien era ese clavo?

Oswald se lo queda mirando fijo con esos ojos de mirada suplicante por que Jim  lo descubra solo.

-déjalo así Jim, deja todo como está! Quiero odiarte por todo esto pero no puedo!

-Oswald ( se acerca hacia él, lo toma de los hombros para que lo mire directo a la cara) no iba a funcionar de todos modos con ella, podría hacer algo para que puedas tener la custodia de Martín algunos días por ahora, luego vemos… podría sugerir que yo sea el veedor que controle lo que pasa pero tendría que estar con ustedes esos días compartiendo las actividades del niño para luego pasar un informe al juzgado.

-Harías eso por nosotros? ( Oswald acaba de tener la mirada más iluminada que nunca! Su sonrisa nerviosa le volvió a la cara, Jim lo mira más relajado, tranquilo de saber que Casandra no corría peligro y que Oswald no iba  a necesitarla por  ahora a ella ni a ninguna otra)

Oswald lo abraza muy fuerte! Jim se sorprende al principio pero al final se relaja, sonríe y siente ese abrazo hasta los huesos! Quisiera que esté un momento más así de cerca, no puede creer que estar al lado de ese rufián le dé tanta alegría! Quisiera abrazarle también pero solo le da palmaditas en la espalda y lo aleja un poco para que el otro se suelte, le recuerda a aquella vez que Oswald estaba aterrado con Nygma cuando había recibido una dosis de la poción del espantapájaros; mira a la cara de Cobblepot y descubre que esta´ llorando, lo ve tan frágil y sincero que vuelve a abrazarlo pero esta vez él toma la iniciativa, Oswald lo percibe y se deja llevar a los cálidos brazos de Jim con una seguridad que nunca le dio nadie!

Oswald se aleja un poco y le acomoda la ropa que le dejó arrugada por el apretón, se seca los ojos que ahora le brillan aún más, se ruboriza y no lo ve a los ojos mientras le pregunta si esto es real! Si era real todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-si Oswald, yo mismo me encargaré de todo, deja a esa joven en paz, no se hagan más daño y ya veremos cómo resolvemos todo esto de otra forma, “cada quien es lo que es”. Recuerdas eso?  

Y mientras Jim regresa a las oficinas Casandra lo espera para saber toda la verdad de la que Víctor le había hablado.


End file.
